Most digital imaging devices such as digital cameras or digital camcorders have autofocus lens systems. As with any lens, however, the digital imaging device cannot achieve optimum focus if the subject is too close to the lens. In some prior-art digital imaging devices, the autofocus system is not activated during the composition of a picture until some impetus is received from the user (e.g., the user at least partially depresses the shutter button). Consequently, the user does not become aware that the subject is too close until after he or she has already composed the image, which can frustrate the user. Other prior-art digital imaging devices have autofocus systems (e.g., continuous autofocus) that are active during the composition of a picture without impetus from the user, but they also fail to inform the user that the subject is too close until the user attempts to capture an image.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for coping with a condition in which a subject is too close to a digital imaging device for acceptable focus to be achieved.